fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:E.L. James/@comment-82.70.95.222-20120731192100/@comment-2241330-20180511001927
As Stephanie is of my generation -- there's enough backbiting in the small press where you have Christine Morgan fucking over a roster where two emerged from the Edgar Allan Poe fandom. When you have horror fandoms where the root material is public domain or original flavor; they will get recruited or drafted for a project. When I operated on a modest budget I created something no one had the gall to challenge, dismiss the thing they're either prejudice, practicing established copyright flies, or active e-book pirates opening the door to material end up being ganked then turn the original publication nearly unpublished because they were called out. Ramsey Campbell had the gall to have the accusation of claiming I lifted David Foster Wallace years after author/instructor took his own life in 2008. I didn't see his work until after The Pattern Of Diagnosis was published and been in circulation almost into it's print on demand debut. This work became noted as being twice published and left the test reader really taken back as she appeared on a U.K. publication I had a story which was the sole horror story in the Goth magazine. The respective outing was pitched to Reader's Digest and wouldn't been out of place on the show known as Unshackled but would had left them unhinnged. It would pissed off maineline Christians who use Ephesians to justify censorship as this known for the varied strong langauge in the piece and the scary turn having three friends under forty passing away within 2007-2010. I became brazen enough to send E. L. James the publication as I did this on my own dime because I am inviting her to do something on an editor level that challenged the publication without being perverse as she's the same age as my cousin who's a social worker the Wall Street Journal covered. The publication really has author appeal if one is seeking out beyond the bookshelfs and embrace titles that are print on demand. None of the roster are loaded or rich just a rag-tag crew where each one really held their own with a Pultizer Award journalist and a landmark in citizen journalism when the movement was being recognized. The Pattern Of Diagnosis is defined on Urban Dictionary as The P 'o D as readers affectionately call this title as some found it in Dark Gothic Resurrected. I commented on the publisher's interview where I gave insight on the lead author trying to invoke Internet Backdraft, I famously told him, "Get lost, I am talking about what you overshadowed but deserved more acclaim than the vomit button you cannot even give away as your co-publishers invoked the plagiarism." She picked up The Pattern Of Diagnosis as the second run on the strength of An Eye In Shadows when she saw this as a work in progress. The Duggars would been more offended by The Pattern Of Diagnosis because it could reach more people they ever dream to reach if got in the right hands. I made some high profile connections and my print handler now is an artist where my contacts operate in the art busines. I boldly embarassed a Satanic Publisher in 2008 when I told them I'm a Christian as they realized they were embarassed when they found out the Christian was much darker than the blasphemers and church burners. As much language the publication has -- it's got some fairly strong language; varied swearing and some stories have the hardest swearing. I do recommend this for her sons as they're teenagers; as it's starting point for those who want to read actual fringe literature and underground content is criminally underrated.